


The branded

by Pastelbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cop AU, Crime AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Cop Bad Cop, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Organized Crime, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, im trying to b edgy like taratino, it's all like a learning curve so hit me up with anything, it's so late i wanna get this published, may this be okay, no chronological order, twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbitch/pseuds/Pastelbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in and AU L.A where Gabe is a cop hunting down the most ruthless crimeboss "76". A city run by the crime and lead by the crime. Seething with all kinds of corruption. He joins with  a new apprentice Jesse mccree in order to take down on old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okie dokie my dudes. first ow fan fiction here we fucking go. it's like 2am and i haven't properly proof read lmao oops but it seems okay. Please please please leave comments if you can or message me over at tumblr. My name's "amoolia" <3 much love. So yah let me know what you think.  
> Expect lots of twists and non chronological order :)))))))))))

Day 24 10:31 am

“Wake up shitstain.” Gabe reared back his foot into a mangled mess of a human beneath him. Beams of light melted on the floor around his form. Splashes of colour bled into the walls down the alleyway. Heaps of bodies deposited around the grimy den. Low hanging nets swung overhead. Winding fire escapes craned above. Generously scattered with junk. Far in the back, behind the muffled cries of people before it, was a door. Gabe honed in on the noises. Scratching so brittle. Soft whimpers. Hard laughter bouncing off the walls. Before him was a sleeping area of sorts. All the little rats fast asleep in the nest. Impatient now at the lack of speed the young pup is demonstrating, Gabe kicked the mess’ side again and sat him with his hands now grappled around his neck. A wash of fear flooded his eyes as he was jolted awake. Gabe threw him back down smiling at his first impression he had marked on this man. 

“w-who the fuck are you?!” The poor rat whimpered. Scrawny hands fumbling in his pockets. “Ah listen I have his money just please don’t hurt me-“ Gabe twitched in response to the mess. “Hurt you? Oh like this?” Lowering his weight to his thigh he kneed the rat in the face. “You know I thought you’d be a lot stronger. Word on the street is they inject you with some serums.” Bringing his leg back he shifted his weight to the other leg and used it to pin his arm into place.  
“Who’s him anyway?” Anger flared in his form. “You’re talking about 76 aren’t you?” The smaller man nodded almost immediately as Gabe uttered those words.  
“Please help me. I didn’t want this is didn’t ask for this I just want to live my life… away from there” The small man welled up quivering his entire body.  
Gabe looked deeply offended. “Well I never asked to be dragged into this mess either kiddo so fuck off with your pity party and chalk it up.”  
“Not here. It’s not safe” The rat’s eyes were fixated on Jesse in the back. “Not with ears listening in.”  
The rat gave a wide grin. Gabe grunted and shouted for Jesse to haul this rat into the back of the car. Jesse was barely any older than the crumpled pile of fear. The first proper arrest was this sack of shit covered in piss and reeking of death. Jesse gagged as he reached for his handcuffs. The strong scent asphyxiated his nose. Locking his wrists in cuffs he gingerly hauled him over to the cop car. Mustering all his strength to drag the pathetic lump of space. Cramming his head down and double checking the locks, the rat looked at Jesse as for mercy. Jesse held his ground.  
“He’s in sir.” Jesse stood up straight against the door. Gabe grunted. “Wait in the car I’m going to look around.”  
The nest swallowed Gabe whole. Prepared he reached for his gun strapped to his wait. Beads of sweat slowly formed on his brow. Clasping the door handle he strenuously opened it. Praying that he would be here. Even though the chances were slim. The tensions coursed through his veins. Gabe was greeted with a pleasant looking room. Dark green wallpaper washed with alcohol. Then it hit him. Pummelled him at high speeds. It was his and jack’s escape room. Gabe choked up. Clutching at his chest he slammed his eyes shut. Opening them revealed something entirely different. Groups of heavily armed thugs, 6 in total, gathered around a musty old poker table in the corner of the room.Strong permeating sadness swept over him, it had been turned into a fucking drug den. He was toying with me. Fucking piece of shit. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. After a long moment he decided he was most definitely outgunned and headed back to the car silently. 

The ride back to the station was a silent one. Choking hold of the air around them. Forming in the rain now washing over the window. The heavy pitter patter sounding like warfare with a hollow echo. LA was grizzled and dirty with years of crime and filth chipping away at its heels. Today’s world was nothing like the one Gabe grew up in. Young Gabe so full of hope and love. Only to be a shell of a person burying that hope someone deep inside. LA wasn’t for the dreamers. LA was for the criminals. Crooked cops turning a blind eye watching as the vibrant city turned monochrome. Crime syndicates fought for power over the factions, the public laid to waste as petty thieves and whores. All lost into the madness of crime. All thanks to one fucked up family. The Morrison’s; or better known as “the branded.” The runt of the litter sitting right behind him. Father of all crime John Morrison made an empire of sons and daughters, biological and non-biological to aid him. All conditioned at birth to seethe their way into the cracks of crime. John Morrison’s’ finest work; Jack. A past which him a Gabe had shared together. Gabe’s choking rage was boiling inside him. He had to calm down. The therapist had warned him too.  
Gabe focused on the road and very clearly spoke to Jesse, whom by now was squirming in this seat. “I want you to do me a favour Jesse. Check this bastard’s lower left arm. Tell me he has the branding.”  
Jesse slowly turned around, hesitating he hovered over the scrawny man’s left arm. With way more force than was necessary he ripped his jacket. The branding was there. Red and raw. The letter 92 forever etched into his blotchy skin. Jesse breathed. “He’s the one. Number 92.”

A palpitating migraine pulsed through Gabe’s head. Months of searching. Months of bloodshed. Months of pain lead to this. He was so close. He could feel 76’s toothy grin. Mocking him, taunting him for getting the far into it all. Gabe swallowed hard. “Good work today jesse.” A smile formed on Jesse’s young face as he tipped his cap. “Now let’s get him into the interrogation room. I want to finish this day up and sleep.”  
______________

 

Day 25 5:26 pm

“You’re thinking about it again aren’t you?” Her gentle hands settled on her lap. A rosy apple face that was framed with glasses and a smile so subtly woven into her cheeks. Drumming her finger into her knee she looked at Gabe for a response. 

“Is it really that transparent Doc? hmh. I guess I am. I guess I’m not. What does it matter? I just want sleeping pills-“ His voice droned on and then he stopped for a moment. Palming his beard he stood up to face the window. Loud roaring in the distance made him flinch. Leaning against the window he visually tranced the scar around his stomach.  
“I’ve been having violent dreams of him. It’s the same one every night. Same time.” Pausing he shifted his weight. “I’m trapped. A hollow hallway leading to my death. I turn to my right and I see him there. My only light. Beautiful wisps of silver and gold entwine with my hand when he helps me out. Only to have it turn to ash and fire as he lets go. The fall is next. Long and barren. There’s only me now as I try to get back up and the ever presence of a dead wasteland around me. I try to worm my way through. Then all I remember next is pain. A long crippling pain that shakes me awake back to my reality.” A long awkward silence consumes the space between them. Which for reference is only a back turn and a chair away. 

“This happens every night? Same time? Quite poetic. Maybe you should quit your day job.” Lightly chuckling she affixes her hand to her flushed cheeks. 

Gabe stirs up a laugh. Such a sweet giggle. He muses. Moving his hand off the window, he strides back to the chair. Smiling back at her. “hmph. Never thought about it before. Maybe it would suit me more. Less stress involved.”  
“Yet probably more paper work” she qualms back at him, pushing her glasses back up.  
“Hah. Probably less paper work than you doc.” Smoothly he flashed her a smile, which in turn made her flush up again. Gabe like to provoke people. It really let him push his limits in intimate sessions like this.  
“I told you to call me Angela. We’ll try you on Temazepam then. It should subdued the night terrors. Speaking out of professionalism I’ll say this. You’re brain tells you to fix this city. Yet you can’t. You’re a strong man, one which I have the pleasure to see to everyday. You do realise that don’t you? The crime even pays my bills Gabriel. It even paid for you medical bill. Don’t you see it’s inescapable in this city? Just accept it for your sake, please. It’s better for you mental health”- he looked down into her soul. Invading her every space of mind. Begging her to stop. 

“I’m just tired Angela. I’m so tired. I don’t care about anyone anymore. I want this whole mess to be dealt with.” He spat. Impatience foaming inside of him. Bubbles burst and dispersed on her immaculate floor. She visibly winced at his rage. Maintaining eye contact she wrote the prescription in flowing cursive. So smooth as her hand danced across the paper. Neatly, she tore off the edge and handed him the paper. With the other hand she produced a tube. He pushed himself from the window frame to go stand in front of her. Gabe nodded faintly while grabbing the items. Smiling at her softly, with a gleam of an apology.

 

Arms by his side he reformed a cold demeanour, as he walked towards the oak frame. “For the record.” Eyes blazing with fire he stared back at her once more. “He warned me about you.” Forcefully he dropped the pills then proceeded in kicking open the door. A swarm of men clad in gear flickered around her. Ushering her slender frame through the door, screaming and crying. Their eyes met for the last time as mutuals. An undeniable betrayal coated her face as she was whisked at the door. Then back to the consuming silence. A poor little sheep amidst a pack of wolves. Tonight’s main course of justice had just been served.  
__________


	2. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to his assignment, A taste of his life as a detective and meeting of new characters. Also a v gory flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you all so much for the kudos<3 It started as a venting piece and now i'm kinda liking making a whole new universe. There's introduction to Amelie and Tracer!!! Also the boss :)))) Hope you all enjoy and if you got any questions holla at me over here; http://amoolia.tumblr.com/

__

Prologue 1:18am

Thick streams of blood coagulated beneath his shoes. Sticky trails that ribboned across Gabe’s violet face.  Muttering under his shakey breath, he staggered to the end of the road. He was in a worse state sure. Just not as bad as the jackass’s that jumped him. Adrenaline permeated through his system. Those guys were twice as stocky as Gabe, maybe even twice his age, yet he bested them with ease. It wasn’t exactly something to brag about. He felt sick. Why was he here again?  
  
Gabe’s eye floated up toward the alley adjacent to him. Long and winding. All the way in the back was a door. He stroked his face, the blood was tacky. There he was. Jack. A piercing, warm smile greeted his weak body. Dumb golden hair rustled with sweat. His hand wrapped around his shoulder and offered to share some of the weight. Advancing him towards the door, Jack gave a quick glance over Gabe’s wounds. Nothing home remedies couldn't cure, which was a huge relief.  
  
Gabe grimaced at the flash of yellow lights flickering on. Further wincing at that disgusting dark green, alcohol stained wallpaper. “You just couldn’t change the fucking wallpaper yet could you” Gabe uttered. Remarking a grin out of jack as he propped Gabe on the sofa. Small gasps left him as he adjusted properly _. How many times had this been? I always end up like this in front of him. I look pathetic. Useless. How can I help my best friend out when I can barely help myself out?_ Gabe closed his eyes being consumed by his thoughts. Curling his fingers to check he was still alive. Chewing his lip to check he was still awake. Tensing his muscles to check he was human.  
Jack returned to him with a first aid box in hand. Furrowing his brows he spoke in a soft tone “There’s no pain killers. It looks you need stiches so I guess some whiskey will do. I’m sorry I’ll make it quick” Jack began to examine the stab wound. It cut deep, fatty tissues seeped out of the wound. Flashes of bone smothering in a thick spillage of blood. Jack dosed Gabe’s side with whiskey, the wound visibly seeping it back out as well as thinner blood. Applying pressure to the wound and grabbing the sutures jack was shaking.  
  
A white hot flash of pain flooded Gabe’s senses. Jack’s cold hands to his burning up skin made him feel even sicker. Even more so than Jack’s continued genuine care. He was his best friend and he couldn’t understand why. He hoped they would be friends for a long time. Shrilling in pain Gabe grabbed the course fabric. Slamming his eyes shut he wished it was over. Agony flowing through his mind.  
  
“Gabby.” A sharp and effective slap jolted him from his pain. Sweet release. “The Boss is back in five wouldn’t want you fired” Then an ever sharper realisation that Gabe fell asleep at work.

_____________

 

Day 0 5:30pm 

“Shit” voice still groggy from his sleep. “How long was I out for Amelie?” as his eyes wandering up her slender face fitted with a smirk. Rolling her eyes she bent down and whispered in his ear “10 years. Welcome back from the dead Gabby.” Like a spider she scuttled away back to her web. _Very funny_. He deadpanned a glance over her way. Rubbing his face he glanced at his watch. The meeting was soon. That meant more coffee before he could even stomach a long talk. He lumbered over to the coffee machine. Some fucker had left the coffee go cold, time to make a new batch.

The station was rather small. He wasn’t a big time cop at all. Just a small one on the edge of the city. He shared a moderately well kempt room with several other colleagues. The Spider Amelie was a newcomer to this life. Her husband had worked here prior, however a fatal drug shoot-out left her a widow. Amelie was Gabe’s only friend in the force. If you could call them friends. Lena was a transfer from England. Hoping for a cop gig like the movies but ended up in a shitty mediocre run of the mill gig. She seemed to stick to Amelie, either when she protested. Tendrils of steam rolled over the cabinet and towards the celling from the coffee maker. It fluttered into the room as those hard at work perked their heads from the scent of new coffee. Yet almost immediately shoved their heads down as they could see Gabe reaching for a cup. Paint was peeling off the walls. Gabe could hear each fragment breaking behind him.

Desks with cubicles lined the drab room. Each space occupied an explosion of personality.  
Amelie’s was the one nearest the window. Neatly organised into colour, all her post-it-notes arranged in order of date. Her computer clean and polished. Stationary in stacks and proper placement. Little curled up notes from Lena that had been thrown two desks to her left.  
Lena’s desk was messy. Covered in photos from home and smelt like strawberries. She loved the colour orange. Orange pencils, orange mouse mat, orange boxes, orange paper. All covered with piles of reports not yet filled out. Lena made the effort to stack her pound coins up next to her monitor as a token from home. Gabe’s desk was simply put; Bland. Nothing stuck out. Just fully functional to his job. Plain white paper neatly packed away. A standard computer set up with standard stationary. He never saw the need to personalise his work space. Work and his personal life was separate to him.

Pouring the coffee into his cup, he made sure to double up so that he wouldn’t burn his hands through the shitty polystyrene. Almost time. A gust of wind and rain shattered from the door. His boss was back and already scowling over at Gabe; he tensed up. Furrowing her brows he sighed. Maybe this meetimg was something more. Without words he grabbed another cup and poured some more coffee. Then without hesitation followed her to the back offices. Gabe’s boss thought very highly of him, even though she dare not say it. Ebony hair scattered all over her face and dark skin glistened with rain. She never looked this messy. Gabe couldn’t help but smile at this. Her name was never uttered. All of those who wanted to address her would call her “boss” or, in the field, “Sombra.”  
  
Kicking open the door with a grunt she planted onto her chair. Her hands scrambling for something in her desk draw. Her office was decked out in the latest tech. All the budget the stations had seemingly went here. It was a large office for just her. Motioning for Gabe to sit down, she clapped as the projector lit the wall behind her. Gently Gabe lay down the coffee cup on her desk as he mirrored her approach to the chair. Boss slung a well packed file in front of him.  
  
“This came down from the big guys.” She paused to wait for him to flick through. Her voice raspy and soft. “Now. You’re going to hate me asking you of this case. Yet they personally requested this of you, said you have this case on lockdown better than anybody.” Gabe’s heart pumped faster. Struggling to regulate his breathing. He knew where this was going. “John Morrison is dead. Killed by an assassin. The branded are taking this out on the cops. This will spark a god-damn war. Jack is rumoured to be sighted around the HQ as well.” Gabe’s eye widened _. Jack_.   
  
“No. No. No. He said he wasn’t going back on that life? He surely doesn’t mean to-“Boss clapped again and a flurry of photos appeared. They were all of jack. Smug shit-eating grin commanding his rats. Bastard hardly aged. Golden hair perfectly whipped into shape. Lean in a tailor fit suit, a royal blue. No tie and a button loose revealing barely his neck. Gabe sighed. “So what? They want me in because I had personal connections with him? Because I trusted him once? Is that it? My one mistake known among all the L.A.P.D to laugh at me?”  His voice slowly rising in rage. He balled up his fists.  
  
“Reyes. Watch your tone.” She sloped her shoulders and looked up to him. In response he gritted his teeth. No amount of bitching would change this. “This is serious. We need this dealt with fast. You out of anyone know what we’re up against, it’s personal. Of course it if Reyes and if you don’t like it consider yourself resigned until further notice. Either you get involved in the crossfire and not at all.  
However; let’s talk conditions. They demand it to be solved in 30 days. There’s no negation about that.” The statement elicited a scoff from Gabe.  “Secondly. They want 76 alive for questioning. Seems reasonable enough given I doubt we have the firepower to kill him. Thirdly. _Now you’re not going to like this._ You’ve been assigned a partner to help on the case.  Their brightest pupil to aid you in your heroics.” Gabe’s scoffed louder this time. “Failing to accept and deliver these terms you will be transferred out of the city for safety reasons and never to come back.” With a swift clap, sharper than the rest, she stood up. “Everything you need is in that file. I want you to deliver 76 to them. You’re the only our only hope.”  
  
Gabe cackled. “I’m not fucking obi-wan, Boss. I can’t just make this all right-“He cut himself off. Droning on about it wasn’t going to help. As much as he loathed this, deep inside, a twisted part of him longed to be with jack again. See his face. Listen to his voice again. “Where am I meeting this ‘partner’ anyway?” He gulped his coffee. By now it was cold, he winced as it slid down his throat.  
  
“Tomorrow morning, I’ll send him to your desk. I haven’t met him either so I have no idea how much of a crack shot this kid is.” Rubbing her forehead she glances at the clock. 6:25pm. “Go home Gabe. Get some sleep and then moan about it in the morning.”

Gabe nods. Rising from his chair he arcs the cup into the trash. Score. Small victory. He gave his goodnight to Amelie by a subtle wave and a sharp look. It’s no surprise it was raining still. Branches of water droplets scattered away from each other, forming more branches. A tangled web on his window.  Needless to say if there was indication of his sleep tonight. He would be getting none. Maybe he should drown himself in the pills Dr.ziegler gave him. Gabe didn’t like venting his feelings, even more so to strangers. However Sombra appointed him one a week prior as he was eaten himself up inside. As little as Gabe didn’t think, he had a very expressive face. A Thick mist set in. Rolling over the roads swallowing up the lights. Home soon.  



End file.
